


Give Me Blood

by trashanonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Creepy Gerard, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Runaway Frank, Serial Killer Gerard, Sexual Violence, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Teen Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, but its kinda brief, consensual murder, death kink, knife murder though, man i was in a bad mood this is fucked, sexing to death, this isn't a healthy example of how to be kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashanonymous/pseuds/trashanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serial killer Gerard bumps into a teenaged runaway Frank while disposing of evidence. It was slightly too easy for the older man to lure him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Blood

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this is bloody and creepy and frank dies in the end and theres mentions of suicide soooooo

Gerard walked fast. He had tossed a body in a dumpster three blocks away and now he was choosing an alley at random to put his bloodied sweater in a dumpster. He had tried bleaching the blood out but there was no fixing it, there was a reason he wore black. It goes such a gross colour when you get bleach on it though. He closed the lid and jumped when a figure appeared across the alley. It was too dark to see much other than his size and the cherry of his cigarette. 

He lit up a cigarette of his own, trying to act casual. It worked well until the other person choked on his cigarette, giving away his inexperience. He stepped out of the darkness, giving Gerard a better look at the mess of dark hair and bright eyes reflecting all the light that reached them. 

“You okay there, kid?” Gerard laughed quietly, realising that the guy was just a teen.

“‘M not a kid!” he muttered indignantly, “And I’m fine…”

“You look like a kid when you choked on the cigarette, _kid_ ,” he chuckled, lighting his own, “You shouldn’t be in an alleyway.”

The kid stepped closer, illuminating his face further and rolled his eyes. “What’s the worst that can happen? I get kidnapped and murdered? I don’t even have anywhere to go.”

That caught Gerard’s attention. The kid was cute, a lip piercing, big eyes and such pretty skin. “Why don’t you head home to your parents? They’re probably worried.”

“Fuck my parents,” he hissed, stubbing out his cigarette, “If they wanna see me they can check the side of the milk carton.”

“Oh really?” Gerard raised an eyebrow. Perfect. “When did you leave?”

“Couple months,” he shrugged and spat on the ground, “Dunno.”

“They still looking for you?” Gerard had to calm the building excitement. The kid was going to be so _fucking_  easy.

“Not that I know of.”

“You just going to bum in alleys for the rest of you life?”

The kid giggled. “Yeah, man. Living’ the dream.”

“Wanna place to crash, kid? No offence but you look like you need some real food and a clean up. Not to mention there’s a serial killer running around.”

“Really? Fuck yeah, I'd love to crash!”

So easy, Gerard thought. He lead the kid to his car, clearing the passenger seat of clothes and antibacterial wipes and other junk that had slowly started taking over his car. He had to change on the go a lot, like the mishap with the sweater. The sweater he could forgo on a night like this but he could hardly wander around clubs with no pants. Unless he decided to prey on strippers. Maybe when it became less of a cliche.

“Excuse the mess, just step on those clothes if you want. They’re dirty anyway,” he mumbled, starting the car.

“I’m uh, Frank by the way,” the kid said, putting on his belt and running a hand through his hair. 

Gerard wondered how it wasn’t drenched in oil. It looked soft and nice. Resisting the urge to mention it he replied with, “Gerard.”

“You spilled wine on your shirt, dude,” Frank pointed it out and Gerard looked down. Shit. “You should probably put something on that,” the boy continued.”

“Oh, yeah. I thought it was just on my sweater. S’ why I chucked it out,” he said, laughing nervously, “Pass me bleach out the glove compartment. I like to get ‘em early.”

He stuck his finger in it and licked his finger as the car stopped at a light. He was a little disappointed, it was kinda nice even if it had been stored on his shirt. The boy at his side hummed, opening the compartment without question. Gerard wondered if he was just being polite or genuinely didn’t think it was usual for someone to keep bleach in their car. He managed to splash some on his shirt before the light had changed.

“And if you could pass that sweater at your feet it would be lovely,” Gerard requested with another awkward laugh, continuing the drive as he tugged the new item of clothing on. Police would not be as gullible as the boy he was taking home if they got pulled over. “So, why’d you leave home?”

“Repressed gay Catholic boy, amongst other things…” Frank said slowly, looking out the window, “I wasn’t into the way my parents run shit.”

“I don’t think many teenagers are,” Gerard snorted, “I certainly wasn’t.”

Frank lifted his shirt and turned his back to the older man, revealing scars littered across his back in longlines about belt width. Gerard’s breath hitched when he glanced over, he almost swerved the car. God, did he want to touch them. Before he could lift a finger off his steering wheel, Frank had dropped his shirt and relaxed back into his seat.

“Yeah, didn’t like how they ran shit,” he repeated with a shrug.

“Wow… Of course- I mean… Yeah,” Gerard fumbled over his words, eyes back on the road, “That must have been painful. Kind of beautiful though.”

“Um, I haven’t seen them but… Thanks, I guess?” The kid laughed awkwardly, looking anywhere but the driver searching for a less painful conversation. It was just his luck he got picked up by a kinky creep. “D’you really think I’d have been killed by that serial killer if I stayed out there?”

Gerard kept it cool with some nervous laughter. “Probably, pretty face and all.”

“And they like pretty faces?” Frank tried to ignore the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Have you not been paying attention to the news- oh, I guess not much access to television on the streets, huh? They say he’s looking for attractive, pale dark haired guys. Luring them out of bars, you know? They managed to build a pretty solid profile for him.”

The kid played with a few locks of his hair nervously but he was fascinated. “Fuck, I’m not safe then. Do you know much else?”

Gerard was silent for a second before shrugging. “Nah but you should be fine. All the bodies got found in those alleys you were hanging around in but you’re driving away so you’re fine, kid.”

He smiled at the driver, looking relieved as he nodded. “I’ll probably stay away for now then.. Y’know, away from bars… So what about you? Do you like guys like that too?”

“You’re in my car, aren’t you?” He laughed quietly.

Frank bit his lip, staring out the window a second before turning back to him. “What else do you like?”

“Um, scars for one. Thinking’ ‘bout how they got there, how much they would bleed…”

“My back used to hurt like a bitch,” Frank offered, shyly, “It bled a lot.”

“Did you cry?” Gerard asked slowly, deciding to just go for it. The kid clearly wasn’t going anywhere. “Why did you parents do that to you? Was that just from one beating or a couple times?”

“Yeah I cried, got hit harder for it…” He laughed nervously, “It happened a couple of times, I argued back, refused to go to confession.”

“What were you supposed to confess?”

“I- that’s-“ How was he supposed to word something so private? He took a deep breath. “Impure thoughts and shit…”

He had a little laugh at that. “What did they use weird Catholic mind reading powers? How would they even know?”

Frank was mortified. “Um, my sheets had… _Stuff._ ”

He bit back more laughter, pulling into his drive way. He got out the car and assumed Frank would just follow. He was right. He unlocked the door, turning on his lights and closing up the curtains. His place was a mess but he was making no apologies or excuses. He just indicated at Frank to take a seat next to him on the couch.

“I have more scars,” he admitted slowly, rolling up his sleeve to show Gerard a jagged raised line running down the inside  of his wrist.

Gerard eagerly grabbed his arm, looking over it and trying not to get lost in his imagination. “Did you do this?” He didn’t look up for confirmation, knowing that Frank was nodding. “So beautiful…” He murmured, “Do you still want to die?”

“Maybe I do,” he whispered, closing his eyes. It was a hard thing to think about. He never dwelled on the numerous attempts he had made on his own life since he had ran away from home.

A surge of pity overcame Gerard. “I-… I can help,” he said slowly, tightening his hold on Frank’s arm.  He knew this moment would come, he had never thought it would be given to him so easily.

He had imagined this moment so many ways, waiting outside the bathroom for the boy to emerge and getting him with a knife when he least expected it. Or maybe simply grabbing him by the neck when he came in for a hug, squeezing the life out of him. Dragging him down to the basement while he struggled and tying him down. This, however, was Frank serving his own death to him on a silver platter.

Frank tensed, trying to withdraw his arm in fear. “What do you mean?”

“I could do it for you…”

“Kill me?” His eyes widened in fear, Gerard’s favourite moment of their realisation. “Y-you’re joking.”

He tightened his grip hard enough to bruise. “I can make you happy first, you can still eat and get cleaned up and it would be over so quick… You don’t have to be in pain anymore.”

The boy gulped, frozen in place. “Y-you’re him, aren’t you? F-fuck…” 

“Hey… It’s okay.” Gerard reached out to tuck some hair behind his ears for him.

“I’m your type,” he whispered, “You’re going to kill me…”

“You want me to,” he stated, confident.

“I d-do…” His eyes welled up with tears, slowly leaking out with a whimper.

“I’ts gonna be okay, Frankie,” he mumbled, wiping away his tears and kissing his forehead. “Do you still want a shower? It’s up to you.”

The boy nodded up at him, completely vulnerable and letting it show. The killer before him was right, he wasn’t going to deny him something he clearly took pleasure fromGerard smiled gently, helping him up. He took his hand, lacing their fingers together and pulled him upstairs to his bathroom. He stood in the door way, letting his hand drop out of his hold.

“There’s no windows and I’m going to stand here but I don’t think you want to leave.” He smiled when Frank shook his head.

 

“I won’t r-run,” he whispered weakly, despite his instincts telling him to do exactly that. He stripped out his dirty clothes and turned his back to Gerard, starting the water.

 

Gerard took a sharp breathe, imagining the marred flesh dripping with blood that he put there. He barely noticed the boy, looking infinitely younger now that he was exposed, hugging himself tight to preserve warmth.

“Do you want to see your scars?”

He took the hallway mirror off the wall and lined it up so Frank could see his back in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. He gazed at them, trembling until he got too cold. Another prompt and he was in the shower, gasping at the feeling of warm water on his skin.

Gerard looked away, giving him privacy while he used the shower gel on the wall. “How long since you lasted showered?”

“A week or so,” his next victim murmured, “I met someone at a bar and we used his shower. It was nice.”

The boy suddenly sounded a little less innocent than someone who barely managed to admitting he jacked off. Gerard just hummed in response. “Did you really not know who I was?”

Frank glanced over at him shyly staring at the back of his head. “Thought you were just kinky or something…”

It was a fair call, he was half right Gerard admitted as the water shut off.e handed him a towel and watched as it was carefully wrapped around his waist. He was thin from irregular eating, the towel could have fit around a third time.

“Still hungry?”

He shook his head, his appetite completely gone. He was about to be murdered after all. “Can I h-have a hug?” He asked, shy.

He was pulled into one instantly, Gerard’s lips pressed to his hair and a gentle hand caressing his back, tracing over the raised lines of scarred skin, it was nearly intimate. He clinged to the older man, a little red. He was asked something else but his attention was elsewhere and he merely nodded. He was lead downstairs again and through a kitchen to a door under the stairs. He gathered that he was being lead to the basement.

“Have you given any thought to how you would like me to do it?”

“N-nope… Anyway you w-want it…”

The basement contained the usual old furniture and boxes but also a wall of tools. This would seem normal if the bench under it wasn’t covered with plastic and the tarp on the floor beneath it.

Frank bit his lip nervously and took a seat on the bench with the assistance of Gerard, leaning against the wall, legs dangling  over the side. He dropped the towel while Gerard reached behind him, a knife coming back into view.

“You’re so beautiful, Frank…” He mumbled, looking down overs body, picking up his scared arm. He pressed the tip of his knife to the top of the scar. “Do you mind if I… Um, make you bleed a bit first? I know I said I would go fast but blood doesn’t act the same when you don’t have a pulse…”

“G-go ahead…”

The knife trailed lightly over his scar and up his arm to his chest where Gerard finally let it sink into his skin, blood beading up to the surface. He bit his lip with a small whimper at the pain and the cool metal came away from his skin in an instant.

“N-no, it’s fine,” Frank opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them, looking into Gerard’s concerned eyes. “Carry on…”

“Just tell me when it gets too much,” the older man whispered, returning the knife to reopen the scar on his wrist. He was over joyed by the quiet, pained moan that spilled out with the blood. He set the knife aside, running his finger through the wound.

“Wh-what else are you going to do to me?”

“What do you want me to do?”

Frank blushed, pink all the way down to the weeping cut on his chest, giving Gerard a shy but meaningful look. He looked between Gerard’s bloodied hand and his crotch before slowly back again. Despite being naked and bleeding in front of a knife welding serial killer he was too shy to admit what he wanted.

It took Gerard a second but he caught on. He had never gotten to have this much fun before. Usually it would be awkward alleyway quickies and ended with a body being tossed into the nearest hiding spot he could find. Now he had a boy nicely spread out and bleeding for him. He stepped between Frank’s knees, using his bloodied hand to wrap around his cock, leaning forward to kiss him. His willing victim kissed him back enthusiastically with a quiet moan, prompting him to hold tighter. They kissed for what felt like forever to the younger boy, tasting each other’s mouths with bruising force. He could feel tingling all the way down his spine, Gerard’s mouth white hot on his. He never wanted it to end, just to be frozen like this. 

The man on him had over ideas, kissing and sucking down his neck to the cut on his chest, still firmly stroking his blood coated shaft as he lapped at the cut. When their mouths met again Frank could taste himself on Gerard’s tongue, leaving him dizzy and aching. He was only vaguely aware of a sharp pain on his unharmed wrist, opening it up to match the other. He wasn’t sure if he was going to live long enough to come, a steady flow of blood leaking from both wrists.

Gerard pulled away to look, taking in each breathy moan and pant from the younger boy. He took his hand away to collect up more blood covering his fingers in it. He had always wondered if blood was thick enough to make a good lube. The answer was no, he found as he slipped a finger in Frank’s hole and he whimpered, tensed until he was kissed again, the blood going sticky. Gerard wasn’t that surprised, more disappointed, he didn’t want to inflict unnecessary pain. He continued pumping his finger in and out adding some spit into the mix regardless until the muscles relaxed.

Moments like these, Gerard questioned his sanity but like Frank had said, he was kinky. He forced more fingers in as frank grew accustomed to the feeling, spending sometime making Frank see stars as he worked on the bundle of nerves inside him. He wished he had lube down here, maybe when he cleans up he should bring some down he mused between Frank’s moans. He didn’t want his dick to burn but blood and spit should be enough. He spat on his hand and opened up another deeper cut on Frank’s chest, letting it drip before squeezing more out.

Frank looked completely gone, the pain only a small spike on his lightheaded train of thought. He was too hot and hard, clinging to the edge of the bench. There was a new kind of ache at the slightly dry penetration and he cried out weakly. The noise was taken as encouragement and he felt too full, stretched out around Gerard who didn’t stop when he bottomed out, not cutting the boy any slack. He merely pulled out to the tip and forced his way back inside again, repeating the movements until he built up a rough pace. Frank was too weak to do much more than mewl, pawing weakly at Gerard’s shoulders until he couldn’t anymore. Gerard wrapped a hand around his cock, allowing the younger to finish between them. He was amazed that he could come like that. He followed quickly after with his hands wrapped around Frank’s throat, squeezing tight. He stilled inside him, panting as Frank’s face slowly changed colour and hands flew up to weakly try pry his away.

They eventually fell away and Gerard’s slipped away moments after. He was happy to have given the younger boy peace.

**Author's Note:**

> this verges on not!fic in my eyes tbh it's sorta just a dialogue heavy idea


End file.
